1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate used for a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a liquid crystal display using such a polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, demand for LCDs used for, for example, personal computers has increased sharply. Application for LCDs has also broadened. Recently, such LCDs are used for monitoring as well.
A polarizing plate used for a LCD is manufactured, for example, by a method including steps of dyeing a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) film with dichroic iodine or a dichroic dyestuff; crosslinking the film with boric acid, borax, or the like; stretching the film uniaxially, followed by drying the film and sticking it to a protective layer such as a triacetylcellulose (TAC) film. The respective steps of dyeing, crosslinking and stretching are not necessarily carried out separately and can be carried out simultaneously. Furthermore, there is no limitation on the order of the steps.
In recent years, as LCDs are used for high performance equipment such as for monitoring, the hue of a polarizing plate has a large effect on the hue of a liquid crystal display.
Generally, if polarization performance in a short wavelength region is enhanced, polarization performance in a long wavelength region lowers. To the contrary, if polarization performance in a long wavelength region is enhanced, polarization performance in a short wavelength region lowers. Accordingly, it has been difficult to achieve excellent polarization performance in all wavebands from a short wavelength region to a long wavelength region. As a result, there arises a problem that the hue of the liquid crystal display becomes bad.